


Love And War

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Arguing, Humor, Multi, Reader's gender is not specified, Short One Shot, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: You fight with a cranky skeleton over the last box of discounted Valentine’s Day chocolate.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> quezq asked: 57. we’re fighting over the last box of half-off valentine’s day chocolate and end up in a “who has it worse” battle with swapfell sans 😔🙏

The day couldn’t get any worse. Not only had you overslept, but you hadn’t gotten the chance to eat breakfast, put your clothes on properly, or even fully wake up before you’d rushed off to the supermarket, and now you were playing tug-of-war with a skeleton over the very last box of discount chocolate. 

“DO YOU MIND?” the skeleton said flatly. “THIS IS _MY_ CHOCOLATE YOU’RE GETTING YOUR GREASY FINGERPRINTS ALL OVER.”

“I don’t see your name on it,” you retorted. 

“HAHAH, VERY FUNNY. I’M SIMPLY DYING OF LAUGHTER RIGHT NOW. HANDS OFF MY CHOCOLATE, HUMAN.”

“Hell no. I did _not_ haul my ass out here looking like a mess just to miss out on something I’ve been waiting for all month.”

“I DON’T THINK ANYTHING CAN BE DONE ABOUT YOU LOOKING LIKE WHAT YOU CLEARLY ARE THROUGH AND THROUGH, BUT IF YOU’VE REALLY BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ALL MONTH, YOU SHOULD’VE COME EARLIER.”

“I overslept! I was really tired last night, okay?! Being sad and lonely takes a lot out of you!”

“SO DOES COUNTLESS HOURS OF NONSTOP WORK! I HAVEN’T SLEPT IN TWO DAYS!”

You stifled a chuckle. “That… doesn’t sound very countless to me.”

“SHUT UP,” the skeleton snapped. “I’VE BEEN LIVING ON SHITTY MCDONALD’S COFFEE AND I‘M STARTING TO MCFUCKING LOSE IT.”

You looked at his bleary eyelights and the dark circles under his eye-sockets. “I can see that.”

“ALL THE MORE REASON WHY _I_ SHOULD BE THE ONE TO TAKE THIS CHOCOLATE HOME.”

“You’re not the only one who’s not McLovin’ how their life is going.” You pulled the box towards yourself. “I need this, man. C’mon.”

The skeleton pulled the box back. “I NEED THIS MORE THAN YOU DO. MY BROTHER IS SICK AND I PROMISED HIM THAT I’D COME HOME WITH SOMETHING.” 

“Then can’t you just get some of the chocolate pastries over at that cafe across the street for him?”

“YOU MEAN THE SUGARY ABOMINATIONS FROM MUFFET’S? I’D RATHER NOT FEED HIM MORE GARBAGE THAN HE ALREADY CONSUMES WHEN I DON’T HAVE MY EYE ON HIM.”

“There’s plenty of other options! Please, everything’s been shitty enough as it is. This chocolate’s all I got going for me.” You pulled the box again.

“I BANNED HIM FROM HAVING ANYTHING CHOCOLATE UNTIL TODAY.” The skeleton yanked the box harshly. “DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO RESIST PUPPY DOG EYELIGHTS? HE’S BEEN TRYING TO LIFT THE BAN WITH THOSE ALL MONTH! IF I GO HOME EMPTY-HANDED, I THINK HIS DELIRIOUS ASS WILL BURST INTO TEARS.”

“Wait, how old is your brother?” You felt a little guilty now that your half-asleep mind had finally caught up to the thought that you might be stealing candy from a child.

“DOES IT MATTER?”

“Kind of?”

“IS THAT AN ANSWER OR ANOTHER QUESTION?!”

“I don’t know!”

“LET GO ALREADY!”

“Careful, you’re gonna—”

_Rrrrrrip!_

Pieces of plastic and red ribbon fluttered to the ground. The two of you stood there in silence, staring down at the now-shredded lid of the box. A low growl rumbled in the skeleton’s non-existent throat. “GREAT,” he snarled. “NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE!”

“What _I’ve_ done?!” you spluttered. “This was all you!”

In the end, neither of you went home with that box of chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
